Da Sykoz
''"TIME TO SPILL 'UMIE BLUD LIKE BUCKETS OF.....UMM...BLUUUD!!!!!"- ''Murda Boss Ripguz Kill'Kill Da Sykoz are a particlarly dangerous Klan of Orks that have arisen in the Galatic East and have become a threat to all beings in that area. These psycotic Orks love chain weapons (Chainswords, Chainaxes, hell they even invented a Chainhammer.) and charging into a firefight. They use no ranged weapons save rokkit launchers, grenade launchers, and grenades. As such these Orks are deadly combatants and Imperial forces have been hard pressed to put and end to these Orks. Unfortunantly, the tribe has grown exponentionally over the years under the leadership of their latest "Murda Boss", Ripgutz Kill'Kill. History Da Sykoz Rize! Da Sykoz were once nothing more than a filthy band of backwards Feral Orkz on the world of Snotsandz. Sontsanz was a desert world covered in radioactive wastes and barren deserts, though it was a beautiful ocean world once upon a time. A large band of Goffs crash landed on this world hundreds of years ago and devolved into the various tribes that warred against each other until Da Sykoz brutally exterminated the competition. The feral tribes fought eachother for hunting grounds and the few clean oasis that dotted the planet. The Sykoz lived in the heavily irradiated Killtoofz Kanyon and were affected by the radiation, they were all totally mad. These psycotic and hyper violent Orks were barely capable of fighting the more orgainized tribes...that is until their local Mek, known as a Kill'Tek amongst the Sykoz, had a vison. This Kill'Tek was known as Skak'Lik. (Skak are razor sharp plants native to Snotsandz and he was one of the first Yoof of the tibe to under go the "Lik o Faith" which at the time was the latest innitation ritual, the old one was leaping head first off the top of the canyon) Skak'Lik was struck with an odd idea, he took the leaves of a skak plant, made a small crank powered engine, and looped the leaves through a belt system powered by the engine. After fitting this to a metal pole, Skak'Lik held in his hands the very first chainsword the tribe had ever seen. With these weapons and their berzerker charges the Sykoz became unstoppable, their primitive Skak swords cutting through the other tribes spears and clubs with ease. They soon dominated the planet and eventually evolved into a fully fledged, space faring Ork tribe. Banner Da Sykoz banner is a massive pair of chainswords crossed behind an Ork skull...which is outlined in chainsaw chains. Weapons and Tactics Dangerously unstable and violent (even for Orkz) the Sykoz fight as a storm of Chainblades and explosives. Charging and flying into battle, goring anything unforntuant enough to get in the way... even if that is one another. Kultur Even amongst the often unblanaced and fearless Greenskin race, the Sykoz are believed to be dangerously insaine. Their psychotic charges and blatently suicidal tactis are quite extreme compaired to most Orks. Even the Goffs would feild a few shoota boyz to put down any umies who get smart ideas. But to the Sykoz, "Da only way ta fight is wit spinny bladez and bomm dakka!" Sykoz truely never leave the battlefield, unlike most Orks, who do settle down to a nice, relaxing pub brawl every now and then. Skyoz are always looking for the next fight, and rarely are the dissapointed. Noteable Indivuals Murda Boss Ripguz Kill'Kill ''"WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHGH!!!!!!!!!!!"- ''The Murda Bosses manaical laughter as he flys towards the foe Murda Boss Ripguz Kill'Kill is a mad and violent ork, even amongst his own kind he is feared. Ripgutz led the Sykoz after the tribes sixth Murda Boss, Umie'Kooka, was killed by one of the Kill'Tekz crazed experements. The Murda Boss is a deadly warrior, brandishing two monstrous chainswords and a Rokkit Pak, he leaps headfirst into battle like his legions of Sluggaz and rips the foe asunder. Category:Orks Category:Ork Clans